particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Reform Party of Cobura
The Liberal Reform Party of Cobura , or LRP for short, was a political party in the Republic of Cobura."It is an Right-Wing Liberal Party for those who desire freedom and justice. Party members believe in clean environment, small government and small taxes to give people economical freedom to choose where to spend their own money." Party was also well known for its hate towards communism. Party follows in the footsteps of Anders Chydenius, Adam Smith and Milton Friedman. History Liberal Reform Party of Cobura was created on the foundations of former Liberal Party, Reform Party and Royal Liberal Party on the year of 2458. At the time of formation it was an ally with Coburan Conservative Party (CCP), and it had close relations with Modern Economic Party of Cobura (MEP) and with Party for Individualism (PFI). It had a few unsuccesful first elections, but in the year of 2466 Jacob Tamm (LRP) won the presiding officer elections with the support of CCP and PFI. It has been said that those elections were "rigged" and that LRP cheated. Following this, it took until October 2476 for LRP to get the Presiding Officers position again. The Party had very successful years between 2488-2508 when Mary-Jane Metspõld (LRP) won Presidential elections twice and the party also got good results in Parliament elections. After Metspõld resigned, the party had many unsuccessful elections and the party became a middle class contender. Under the reign of Bae Kim party continued in same position, although Donna Kim was elected presiding officer in 2533 and re-elected in 2537 with the support of Party for Individualism. After Akikihito Nishimura rose to lead the party, LRP gained the status of biggest party in the year of 2549 and won the presiding officer race in 2552, with the support of PFI and Republicans. After this, the party gained good result in future elections being one of the key parties in forming a coalition. In 2582 was decided to disband the party in the face of widespread hostility. To ensure safety party withdrew and the future is still not known. There has been rumours that many former LRP party members have left to Baltusia where according to rumours many of their children are active in politics, creating Coburan-Baltusia friendship organisation. They with many other Baltusian citizens who believe in these policies have created Reform Party of Baltusia, whose party leader is Liis Hewitt (an Great great granddaughter of Allan Hewitt, who also created Liberal Party and who was also creating Liberal Reform Party of Cobura) Party Leaders Presiding Officers Policies Military: *Believe that country as big as Cobura can manage without an mandatory military service. *Believe that Nuclear and Chemical weapons are essential to quarantee the safety of Cobura. *Allows weapons to be selled to foreign countries. *Against anykind of discrimination in army. *Would allow private defence industries. *Wants police and army to be separate forces. Health: *Supports a system where there is both NHS and private practises. *Against selling drugs, alcohol and tobacco to underaged citizens. *Against "forced" organ donations. *Against public smoking. *Demands high spendings on the sports section, to quarantee better health to Coburan people. *Allows abortions, but would not engourage them to anyone *Allows euthanasia *Supports encouraging vaccinations for children, but would not enforce them. Economics: *Against child labour. *Against tax exemptions for trade unions. *Supports minimal taxation on corporations. *Supports globalization and wants to get more foreign investments in Cobura. *Against anykind of nationalising *Wants almost every department to be privately run *Supports minimal living wage *Against "positive" discrimination *Would not allow vital industries to go on strike Justice: *Agrees that curfews might be in order in time of crisis. *Allows extradiction to foreign countries if they have no history of inhumane treatment. *Wants to help illegal aliens to become Coburans as soon as possible. *Supports monetary caps on Medical malsuits to quarantee the well being of Coburan medical institutions. *Party does not allow torture and party members see jails as much rehabilition centres as places to carry out punishment. *Supports free legal assistance for all *Against death penalty Education: *Supports government funded free schools, but allows also private schools. *Wants compulsary education until the age of 18. *Supports government-funded tuitions. *Would allow religious schools, with a demand of strict restrictions *Supports sex-ed for youngsters *Against physichal discipline Media: *Against government run or funded media *Against sensuring internet *Supports age labeling for video games Category:Political parties in Cobura